Revenge
by animallover0109
Summary: I never thought it would end this way. Why did I have to die? I'm only 18! I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a growl behind me..... plez R&R! Sequel now up!
1. Sorrow and Calls

AN: Hi peoples!! This is my first Twilight fic, so plez R&R!! um… my beta is iluvcarby101. Plez review this cause otherwise I'm gonna cry!!!!! Anyways, I'll shut up and let you read now…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, and I never will!!!!

Chapter 1: Sorrow and calls

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and looked at the rocking chair; it was empty. I sighed. _Why me? _Edward and I had faced Charlie, and after promising repeatedly that he wouldn't leave me I trusted him. I realized too late how foolish I was. One week later, he left me again. No goodbye, no note, no excuse, no nothing.

Now, a month later, I was still depressed. The hole had reopened, only this time Jake wasn't here to help. He refused to come near me. He hasn't come near here ever since that time in the woods. At home I put on a false face so that Charlie wouldn't send me to Florida. He actually fell for it, so I stayed. School, however, was a lost cause. I avoided old friends and they avoided me.

This time I knew that he wasn't coming back. No matter what I did I couldn't trigger the voice in my head. I knew that Edward was never coming back. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3 am. I sighed and laid back down, determined to fall asleep……..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

I sat in my new room. I would never, ever see Bella again. It would probably be too dangerous, I had to stay away. Alice then bounded in.

"Edward..."

"Shut it Alice."

"But..."

"SHUT UP!!!" I practically screamed in her face.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No! And that's final! I win!" I stopped. "Oh crap!!!"

"Ha ha Edward, I win!"

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Hm….. Where to start. 1) Stop moping around because you're upsetting everybody. 2) Stop being crabby and 3) you should visit Bella, or at least call her. She's really upset and depressed. Only this time, there is nobody there to help her, or stop her from committing suicide."

"Alice, I can't!"

"Yes you can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes!!"

"Okay, glad to see that you agree with me again Edward."

"ALICE!!!!!"

"I'm innocent! It's not my fault you're stupid!!" I glared at her, but she held her ground. "Edward, I'm serious. Talk to her somehow, otherwise she will kill herself. Edward, she's already thinking about it."

"Alice, it's not that easy."

"Yes it is, watch me." I watched as she pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number. I didn't realize who she had called until it was too late…..

YAY!! This is my first Twilight story, so plez review and tell me what you think of it. PLEZ?!?!?!?! Click the little button now, otherwise I won't shut up!!!


	2. Talking, Well Sort of

AN: Thank you to constantly reading, brownhair topaz eyes, forgotten twilight and iluvcarby101 for being the only four to review my story. I really wanted to have more reviews than that though. Compared to the other stories I've written, this had the most stories so I thought that that would mean more reviews. But, I guess I was wrong. Now I'll go cry because of the lack of reviews. :(

Disclaimer: Again, I sadly do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Talking, Well Sort of….

**Bella's POV**

My phone rang and I jumped, falling off of my bed in the process. I stared at the phone in shock. Nobody has called me in weeks. Why now? I didn't bother to look at the caller ID, I hesitated, yet I still answered it.

"Hello?"

"HI BELLA!!!!" I was so startled that I dropped the phone.

"Bella! Pick up the phone; I know you're still there!!"

I bent down and picked up the phone. "A…Alice," I stuttered.

"Yup!! Oh, I want you to talk to somebody."

"I don't know…."

"Too Bad!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Too Bad!"_

Alice held the phone out to me, but I stubbornly shook my head, refusing to talk. Alice then walked up to me and literally put it in my face. "Alice! Go away!!" I then heard a crash at the other end of the line. Then, the phone cut out. "Bella???"

No response, she was gone……..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm sooooo sorry it's so short!! Really!! My beta told me to end this chapter here, and I guess you can sort of say that this is a cliffy, right? Can anybody guess what happened to Bella????? Plez Review!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?! Oh, and does anybody want to hear something semi-funny that happeneed to me?


	3. Yelling and Even More Calls

AN: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I really am sorry that the last chapter was so short, but this one is longer, so it should even it out, I think….. Anyways, just so you are warned, there are a lot of swears in the next chapter. I'm sorry; I got a little carried away. Okay, I'll shut up so that you can read…. Or will I??? Of course I Will!! I'm not that evil!!

Just one more thing, is it Rosaline or Rosalie? I think its Rosalie but I'm not sure… I guess that's what I get for being forced to read Romeo and Juliet for language arts. I absolutely HATE IT!!! Sorry to anybody who actually likes that!

Disclaimer: How many times must I write this?!?!?!?!? I DO **NOT **OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!!!

Chapter 3: Yelling and Even More Calls

**Bella's POV**

"_Too Bad!"_

I sat and waited, thinking of who it could be. Esme, no; Emmett, no; Rosalie, heck no; Jasper, don't think so; Carlisle, maybe; _him??_ I could only wish. He had left me so he obviously wouldn't want to talk to me. I stopped thinking to see who it was.

"Alice! Go away!" I then dropped the phone again. Wait, no. That would be an understatement. I pretty much threw the phone at the ground. Then I ran to my bed and cried. That velvet voice that I would know anywhere was just too much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice POV**

I tried calling Bella back, but it said that it was unavailable. "Damn it Edward! Why do you have to ruin everything?"

"What did I do?"

"Oh come on Edward! First when you have the phone you refuse to talk then you yell at me instead of talking to Bella."

"So?"

"SO!?!?!?! That's all you have to say!! Wow, you are stupider than I thought! Now you have to visit her since talking is out of the question for a few reasons."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I'm not falling for this again Alice. I am **NOT**going!!!"

"Fine, I will."

"NO," Edward yelled as he jumped at me. I sidestepped but he threw out his hand and grabbed my wrist.

"Edward! Let go!!"

"No, not until you promise you won't go visit Bella. You already made that mistake once, and look what happened!" For a minute, I thought back to when one messed up vision had led us to Italy and the Volturi. (**SP?**) I quickly knocked the thought out of my head.

"Shut up Edward! You were the one who trusted Rosalie so it's your fault! Anyways, if you're not going, like you stubbornly refused to do last time, I am going. Even if I have to drag you there, I will go." At this point everybody was in the room because of our yelling. Carlisle stepped up.

"What's going on now?"

"Edward won't let me visit Bella and he won't talk to her."

"Alice is being retarded and retarded and is trying to interfere with Bella's life!"

"Edward, Alice, try to come up with a solution. Alice, I don't think that it's a good idea to go visit Bella."

"Fine, but if I have one bad vision of her we're all going. Agreed?"

"Fine," everybody except Rosalie and Edward said.

"Okay!" With that, my family and I left the room, leaving Edward alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

I sat back up after a few hours. _How could he? He leaves me then calls me? Ugh!_ I stood up and picked up my phone, putting the battery back in. It said: _101 new voicemails. _

Without even looking at the messages, I deleted them all, not noticing one that was not from Alice. The one that would prepare me for what was going to happen in the very near future……

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mystery POV**

_Not much longer now. I just have to and wait. Even if she listened to that voicemail I left her she'll never expect what is going to happen next. _I then settled back and continued looking at my prey, waiting for my oh so sweet revenge……..

AN: CLIFFY!!! YAY!! Can anybody guess who wants revenge?? I have three people, well not so people, in mind, but I don't know which one to pick! Two of them are really obvious, well at least I think they are. Anyways…… Plez Review!! I am disappointed with the lack of reviews on this. PLEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!??!?!?!?!?!?


	4. Spying and Thoguhts

AN: Thank you to those of you who reviewed. And thank you to Cassie!! She's one of my best friends, and thank you to….. I don't know who!! Another 1 of my friends from school reviewed my story but I don't know who the heck it is!!! If you're reading this, tell me. My guess is….Erin or Rose. I'm pretty sure you're the only ones who know about twilight and this website (well, from my school and friends). Anyways… BACK TO MY AN!!! Um….. hm…. If anybody knows some REALLY funny stories that aren't something with Bella on drugs, evil bunnies, or weird ninjas, let me know cause I'm trying to find some really funny stories to read. And in advance, thank you to those who have reviewed. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! Plez review again because I like to know what you really think of it, especially since this is my first Twilight fanfic. Anyways... Enjoy!

**WARNING!!!**

**There are a lot of swears in this chapter, hence the 'T' rating. So don't say you weren't warned……**

Disclaimer: AGAIN!!! I DO **NOT **OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!?!?!?! UG!!! IM A FAN!!! NOT STEPHANIE MEYER!!!

Chapter 4: Spying and Thoughts

_Edward's POV_

_Why me? Ugh! _I then cracked the one CD that had meant ever meant anything to me, Bella's Lullaby. I cracked it again and again until it was nothing but dust. I then decided to have a little….. fun. Well, if that's what you want to call it. Hm…. Who's thoughts first…ROSALIE!!!

(AN: for the following thoughts, the people are: _Rosalie, _**Emmett, **_**Jasper, and **_**Alice)**

"_I'm glad he left that bitch! Maybe now we can move on."_

"**Oh that stupid piece of shit! He's so lucky he's my brother, otherwise he would be a pile of ashes by now."**

"_Oh you stupid Edward! How could you?!?!?!? You save her countless times then abandon her? STUPID BROTHER!!!"_

"**YOU F PIECE OF SHIT!! HOW COULD YOU?!??!?!?!?!? You save her multiple times, and then promise never to leave her. Again and again, that's all you would say. Then what do you do? YOU LEAVE HER!!! How could you you heartless son of a bitch?!?!?! I know you can hear me Edward because I know you are listening. And I meant every last word I said!!"**

End thoughts)

I recoiled at that last one. Alice?!?!? I would have thought something like that would have come from Emmett. Whoa, I'm really messed up.

"Yes Edward, you are." I looked up and saw Alice standing in my doorway.

"Opps, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did."

"Damn it!"

"Edward, I'm tired of this. Either you move on or you go back. Pick one or the other because the whole family is being affected. Well, except Rosalie. But she doesn't count! So choose now and actually mean what you say." Alice then glared at me, her eyes were pitch black.

"Alice, I can't choose either one. I love Bella, so I can't move on, but it's too dangerous to go back."

"That's your problem Edward! You have no right to say it's too dangerous to go back! Think of what you left her with: a broken heart and a pack of werewolves, 3 of which are young **(AN: Quil was added to the pack). **Compared to you, you are a lot less dangerous. You can control yourself, but I doubt they can. Even that one.. what's his name, Paul? Anyways, not even he can control himself. Make you're decision. You have until tomorrow." With that, Alice turned on her heel and stomped out of my room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bella's POV_

I walked into my last class of the day, English. I had already learned about West Side Story. Heck, I had read the storyline and watched the stupid movie! Those stupid gay people singing and dancing… I hated it! Since I knew everything already I was able to zone out. When class was finally let out, I walked to my car and drove home. What I didn't know was that I was being watched by someone who I had met only once…..

So that's Chapter 4! YAY!! Anyways…. Keep guessing who it is cause it'll help me make up my mind at who its gonna be! Yup!!! I don't even know who it is!! Haha!  
Anyways… I love reviews (HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE!!). Plez review! It'll take like, 30 seconds!! So now you can go click that litlle button in the bottom left hand corner and make me REALLY happy…..


	5. Calls

AN: YAY!! I have 28 reviews! That is sooo awesome! You guys rock! Anyways… im hoping to get it up to 35 (maybe?) reviews by the next chapter. That means 7 reviews. See, 7 isn't that much! Anyways…. I am hoping for more than 5 per chapter, but if I don't get that many reviews then I'll………. NOT UPDATE!!!! So you'd better review. By the way, sorry it took so long to update but I'm in my last week of school (yay!) and even though I'm an eighth grader I have a final this year because of the math class I take and I have to take it on Friday. AH!!! Anyways…. I'll try to update sooner next time.

_Me: Hi random person!_

_Person: Um, hi?_

_Me: Wanna read my twilight story?_

_Person: No_

_Me: Why?_

_Person: Because you don't own Twilight!! HAHA! runs away_

_Me: sits down and cries_

Chapter 5: Calls

I decided to clean the house to waste my time, so I spent the rest of the day on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor. I heated some leftovers for dinner then went up to my room and did my homework. I was just about finished when my phone rang. For some stupid reason I answered it.

"Hello?"

A clear voice came on at the other end. "Hello Bella."

"Um, who is this?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out once its too late. I just wanted you to know that time is running out." _Click_

I sat there in a daze, scared out of my mind. Then the phone rang again. I answered it again without thinking. (**AN: Stupid Bella haven't you learned your lesson yet??)**

"H….Hello?"

"Bella?"

"AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um, Bella? What's wrong? Why are you screaming?"

"Y…..y….you traitor!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME?!?!? W…..H….O….. AH!!!" I couldn't take it anymore. I fell back onto my bed and started to cry again, just like the last time he had called me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking when I left you. I thought I was the only threat, but I was wrong. I realized that I'm not. Those stupid werewolves are a lot more dangerous. I'm sorry I didn't realize it earlier."

"That's your problem Edward! You leave without thinking! You don't worn me, or even tell me where you're going or why! You just leave!"

"Bella, I…"

I could hear the sorrow, and the pain, in his voice. "It's okay Edward. What happens, well, happens and there's no way to change that. The damage is already done. You left, so that's YOUR decision and YOUR problem, so YOU have to fix this. Come back or leave me alone forever and know that I will die without ever seeing you again. It's your choice, bye." With that I hung the phone up.

I sat there for a minute, stunned by what I had just done. The love of my life had just called me and I had exploded at him. How pathetic! A minute later, my phone rang again, and for the third time that day I answered it. "Hello?"

"Bella? It's me."

"No duh! I'd know your voice anywhere."

"Bella I truly am sorry and I wish that I could come back but…" I then couldn't take it anymore.

"BUT?!?!? BUT WHAT!?!?!?!?! YOU ARE AN ASS YOU KNOW THAT?? YOU CALL ME TO APOLIGIZE AND SAY THAT YOU AREN'T COMING BACK?!?!?!?!"

"Bella, I…. Dang it. I can't come back right now. I have to take care of some things first. But I promise I WILL come back. I love you Bella. Just remember that, okay?"

I sat there for a minute, speechless. "When are you coming back?"

"Um…….. give me a week."

"A WEEK?!?!? YOU WANT ME TO WAIT A WHOLE FRICKIN WEEK?!?!?!"

"Bella, I told you. I have to do some things first. And it's not like I can just run across the Atlantic Ocean!"

"Wait, you're not even on the same continent as me?"

"Um… no?"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" There was a faint trace of hysteria in my voice by now.

"Bella! Calm down! Otherwise I won't come back."

"Fine, I'll calm down. But promise me you will be back as soon as possible. Please?"

"Fine Bella, see you next week."

"Okay, bye." As soon as I hung up, I jumped around the room with one thought on my mind. _Edwards coming back, Edwards coming back, Edwards coming back. YAY!!!!_

mwmwmwmwmwmwmwmmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

The days dragged by painfully slow. School was absolute torture and home was just…. Boring. The next two day felt like two weeks instead, and there were still 5 days to go. By now I was looking for any little thing to keep me busy.

I made huge, complicated meals…

I slept…

I cleaned….

And I even started to talk to old friends again. Well, only Angela, but it was a start. At first Angela was hesitant, just waiting for me to close up again, but I didn't so she started to talk to me more and wasn't as cautious.

Charlie was happy that I was leaving the house more. Even though I had fooled him into not sending me to Florida, I had never left the house until I actually started to talk to Angela again. Even now I was constantly alert. I was always looking out for that one person/ vampire who had called me. I didn't know which it was, and I was hoping it was the first because they would be a lot easier to deal with.

The next 2 days passed, only they passed much more quickly. Just three more days until I got to see Edward again. As usual, I grabbed a granola bar and drove my old truck to school.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Angela." I said as I got out of my truck.

:Um… Bella, do you want to go to Port Angeles later? I really want to go to one of the stores there, and its about time we hung out somewhere other than my house."

"Um…sure. That's fine."

"Yay! See you later Bella."

"Yeah, see you later."

With that she headed to math class and I headed to history class.

.…

..….

..…

So there's Chapter 5! YAY!! Anyways… I think my mom is planning on limiting my time on the computer, so the updates may be a little slower than I would like. Plez review and make me super happy. Hopefully I will have more time to write now that school is pretty much over. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. YAY!!! Anyways…. Plez review and make me super happy! if you do then I'll try to sneak on more often to post chapters!! I want at least 5 reveiws, PLEASE?!?!?!?


	6. Port Angeles

AN: Hi!! Hehe. I'm sorry if this AN is a little random, but I went to great America yesterday and I was super hyper!!! I was like, bouncing off the walls!! But then I got a headache so then I was all…. Like …. Dead. So now I just woke up and I'm hyper again!! YAY!! I love sugar!! Oh yeah, my dad wont let my mom limit my time so, you are safe! But seriously I only got 5 reviews!! I put that as the minimum!!!! Not fair! Can you plez review?!?!?!?

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own twilight or any of its characters. :(

Chapter 6: Port Angeles

Right after English, I drive my truck home and Angela picked me up in her car because I wasn't sure my truck could make it to Port Angeles. We talked about random things on the way there. At one point I thought I saw a flash of red in the trees, but when I looked back, there was nothing there. By the time we got to Port Angeles I had forgotten all about it….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We shopped for two hours in many different shops, and by the time we were done, we were at the far side of the town. We started walking back, but had to take a lot of side streets. After a while I heard footsteps behind us. When I looked back, I saw my worst nightmare….. **(AN: ha-ha! Do u think I would actually end it there? I'm not that evil!!!)**

Victoria.

I stopped, and then Victoria stopped. "Um, Angela?"

"Yeah?"

"Run now. I just saw somebody who shouldn't be here."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Run!!" I sprinted forward and Angela soon caught up. Victoria was running at human speed, for now. Up ahead, I saw a crossroad.

"Angela, follow me," u said. I ran around the corner and right into a busy shop. People looked at us like we were crazy, but I didn't care. Victoria couldn't do anything to me if I was in a busy shop. Angela and I stayed in the shop until we saw a large group of people leave the store. Then we joined them and stayed close. When we walked past the movie theater, Angela and I sprinted inside.

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Um… how about Night of the Zombies? I've heard it was really scary."

"Ok, sounds good." We then quickly bought our tickets and popcorn. Once we were in the movie theater, I forgot to watch out for Victoria. Well, at least until a red-headed person sat in front of me halfway through the movie. And of the who knows how many red-heads in the world guess who it was….

Yup, Victoria.

I jumped up and ran. Victoria wanted me, not Angela, so I left Angela there. I ran outside, only to realize that Angela had driven us here and had the keys.

"Dammit!" I ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept on running. When I saw that Victoria hadn't followed, I stopped and tried to get a ride back to Forks. As a silver Volvo pulled up, my hopes soared, but then were crushed. The man inside was not Edward.

"Hello Miss. Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"Yes, I need to get to..."

I was cut off by that stupid voice, "No, she doesn't/ I was just going to give her a ride home."

"Oh, uh... okay then." With that he sped down the street. I whirled around and screamed.

"Oh shut up you stupid human." She slapped me across the face, her red eyes glowing just as bright as her red hair.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!?!?!" I stumbled backwards as she slapped me again.

"When will you learn to keep your mouth shut? You're just a stupid human. You can't do anything to me." With that, she slapped me again. This time, it was so hard I fell backwards. I screamed in pain as my head hit the concrete. I saw her bend over me one last time before the darkness surrounded me…..

…

…..

…….

…..

…

Yay! So there's chapter 6. Yes it is kind of short, but I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, so we're even. The more reviews I get, the longer the chapters will be! So if you could just click that cute little button that says go…. You would make me sooooooooooooo happy!!


	7. Where's Bella?

AN: Okay, just so you're all warned I'm leaving for Florida in a little over a week. So if you want more updates you have to review. Otherwise you'll have to wait a little more than 5 weeks for an update because I won't be able to get on a computer while I'm in Florida. Anyways… here's chapter 7.

Disclaimer: Yeah…. I own…. Nothing. Oh well….

Chapter 7: Where's Bella?

Edward's POV

One week after my talk with Bella, I was standing on her front lawn. I was debating whether or not to go in through her window. I finally decided to and I wasn't prepared for what I saw…

Nothing.

The bed was empty and heck, the whole room was empty. Bella's scent was in the air, but it was stale. She hadn't been here in at least three days.

I jumped back out of the window and drove to the police station. Just as I had thought, Charlie was inside his office. I walked in.

"Chief Swan? Where's Bella?"

He looked up at me. "What the f are you doing here? And why do you care? You left her!!!"

"Charlie, it's a long story. Where's Bella?" By now I was really annoyed, so I was sure my eyes were pitch black, not there regular topaz color.

"Um… I don't know."

"What?" By now I was completely bewildered.

"Well, about 3 days ago she went to Port Angeles and was kidnapped. Nobody can find any clues to where she was taken." Charlie then broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shit, um… Charlie? Have you tried everything?"

"Yes," he said, his voice cracking as tears threatened to spill over again. "I've called all of her friends, sent out search parties, and I asked Jacob and Billy to get help around La Push." I growled under my breath so he couldn't here. _He had gotten those filthy DOGS to help? Stupid Charlie. _Charlie just kept talking, "Nothing has come up at all. It's like she disappeared."

"Who did she go to Port Angeles with?"

"Angela." **(I forgot her last name. Opps!)**

"Well, what did she say?"

"She said something about someone following them, but Bella never told her who it was."

"Did Angela say what she looked like?"

"Yes, and it was very…strange. She said she had red hair and red eyes…" He trailed off, probably trying to remember anything else, but I didn't need any more description.

"Victoria," I spat out. "Thanks Charlie, I'll do my best to find her." I then turned to leave.

"But, what…" I didn't hear anything after that. I was already out of the station and in my Volvo speeding towards Port Angeles.

…

…..

…….

………

…….

…..

…

So there's Chapter 7!! YAY! The next chapter is back to Bella so… you figure out what's happening to her! OoOoOo I suggest you click the cute purplish button in the bottom corner that says 'go'. Plez and thank you. Oh, the more reviews I get the faster I update. (hint hint!!!) Plez review!!!!

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**I need a beta for a humorous story I'm writing because the person who was supposed to beta it has had it for over a week and still hasn't gotten it back. So would anyone like to beta that story? It's already typed so I could send it to you ASAP.**

I am also working on a few other stories that will also need a beta. I have… 3 that I'm working on. They won't be ready to post until after I get back from Florida but I figured it would be a good thing if I started asking now instead of later.


	8. Victoria's Sister?

AN: hey peoples!!! I got back from Florida yesterday so now I can start posting again!! YAY!!!! And as I promised I kept writing so this story is actually finished in my spiral. But in order to get the chapters you need to review!!! Haha!!!! Ok... I'll shut up now and let you read this chappie.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 8: Victoria's Sister???

_Bella POV_

I opened my eyes and saw red eyes staring down at me. "Ah!!" I scrambled backwards, away from whoever was looking down at me.

"Victoria!! Why do you have to pick such stupid humans???"

"Shut up Holly!! James picked this one before he…" Victoria trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Yeah… but still," Holly and Victoria continued to fight. Meanwhile I looked at this new vampire, Holly. She had red-orange hair that was more orange than red and she also had freckles. Of course, she had bright red eyes, stupid human-eating vampires.

Victoria eventually walked in the room. (**AN: they were arguing through a wall) **"Holly, I'm older than you so shut up!!"

"Oh wow, a whole 5 minutes. Big deal."

"Well either way I'm your older sister, so SHUT UP!!!"

"Whoa, you're sisters???" That was a new one. They both looked at me, startled that I had talked.

"Well duh," Holly said, "I told you that you picked a stupid one Vicky."

"Shut up!!!" Victoria lunged at Holly, so I took the opportunity to get away. I quietly got up and ran out the door as fast as I could without tripping. I didn't look back. I was too afraid to look back incase they had noticed me running and were following me. When I looked around me in the street, I gasped. I had been in an empty warehouse down the street from where I had blacked out. Why nobody found me, I had no idea, but I wasn't about to waste time thinking. I ran down the street to the busy part of town. Again I saw a silver Volvo, but I didn't bother hoping. The car pulled up next to me.

"Bella, get in." That was the one voice that I had been waiting to hear for a long time.

"EDWARD!!!" I jumped into the car and hugged him. I didn't even notice we were moving until I sat up.

"Bella put on your seat belt. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay," I said as I buckled my seatbelt obediently.

"Bella, where have you been? Nobody could find you yet you were here the whole time?"

I sighed and told him everything I remembered. I hesitated when I got to the part about Holly.

"Bella, what is it? What are you keeping from me?"

I hesitated a minute longer, but I finally answered him. "There's another vampire named Holly. She's Victoria's sister."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" He slammed on the brakes and I was thrown against the seatbelt. "Ow," I gasped, out of breath.

"Sorry Bella. I… damn it! What's with all of the vampires being out to get you? Ugh!" Edward then started to drive again. We were at my house a minute later, but we drove right past it.

"Edward! You just passed my house!"

"Yes, I know. I'm taking you to the police station to see Charlie. He's really worried about you Bella."

"Oh, okay." We were soon at the police station. I got out and started to walk towards it. Edward grabbed my arm when we were a few feet from the door.

"Bella, do you really feel like facing Charlie right now?"

"Um… no."

"Okay," Edward said as he picked me up. "Stay still and act like you're asleep."

"Okay." I settled into his arms and hoped that it looked lick I was asleep.

"Edward? Oh my gosh! What's wrong with Bella?!?!?!?" I could hear the edge of hysterics in his voice.

"Sh, she's just sleeping. I found her in Port Angeles. She fell asleep on the way here."

"Is she okay?" I could hear the worry in his voice and it almost made me want to 'wake up'. Almost.

"I don't know," Edward responded honestly. "I think so, but I'm going to take her to Carlisle, just to make sure she's okay. Is that okay with you Charlie?"

"Yes, of course. Call me when she's ready to come home."

"Okay Charlie. Carlisle will call you later and tell you when she can come home."

"Thank you so much Edward."

"No problem." Then I could feel Edward turn and walk back towards the car. As soon as I felt Edward set me down on the seat I bolted upright. "Are you all really back?"

"Well, I have as feeling that Alice has had a vision of this by now, so I'm guessing that they're all back."

"Oh," I said, "That works." We drove in silence for the rest of the ride. When we pulled up to the house, Edward stopped the car. A split second later he was at my door. Then he picked me up.

"Edward! I'm fine. Really, I am perfectly capable of walking."

"I know, but it's more fun to carry you. And this way I don't have to worry about you tripping." I sighed; I knew there was no point in arguing with him. The moment we walked into the house, Edward set me down on my own two feet. "BELLA'S HERE! YAY!" At that point Alice came running down the stairs at vampire speed. There was no doubt in my mind that the outburst had come from her. She was soon hugging me.

"Alice…can't…breath." Alice let go of me and put me down gently. "Opps. Sorry Bella."

"It's okay Alice." When I looked behind her, I saw the rest of the family, Rosalie included. "Um…hi?" I said, trying to break up the silence. After that Esme, then Emmett came to hug me. Rosalie glared at me from her spot and Jasper, of course, kept his distance. After we were done with all of the hugging, Edward pulled me upstairs to Carlisle's study. Carlisle was already there, waiting for us. Edward set me down on the couch as Carlisle closed the door. Carlisle looked at me with worry on his face. It was then that I realized that I hadn't seen myself in a mirror yet. I was sure that my face was badly bruised.

Carlisle started to gently probe my face with his fingers. I winced when he touched where Victoria had slapped me, and again when he touched the back of my head where it had hit the concrete. He continued to check me over, finding more bruises as he went. He finally told me that I was dehydrated and should probably eat something.

He left the room and soon returned with a couple of pills and a glass of water. I quickly swallowed the pills and guzzled the rest of the water.

Carlisle then left the study, probably to give Edward and me some time alone to catch up with everything that had happened.

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………

…….

…..

…

AN: I think that was the longest chapter yet. YAY!! I'm so happy to be back home. But my vacation rocked while it lasted. Please review and make me even happier. Then I'll reward you with the next chappie before I go to Michigan for the weekend. :) Anyways… PLEZ REVIEW!!!!


	9. The Game Begins

AN: Thank you so much for having the patience to stick with this story after the five week wait! I was debating when to write this chappie for you guys, and I decided to give you guys this chappie now. Okay, I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

Chapter 9: The Game Begins

A week later my bruises were healed and Charlie had finally accepted Edward again. At the moment I was trying to fall asleep. Edward had to discuss something with his family so I was on my own tonight. I felt oddly uneasy, even more so than the other times Edward wasn't with me at night. After an hour of tossing and turning I finally fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock when I saw how dark my room still was. 3 a.m. I sighed and lay back down, but bolted upright a second later when I heard my window open. When I saw who it was I screamed. Victoria just grinned. I jumped up and backed towards the door. Victoria took one step towards me for every one I took backwards. At that moment my door flew open, revealing Charlie, gun in hand. Victoria grinned again.

"Oh look. A snack and my meal."

"Leave my dad alone! He has nothing to do with this! It's me you want." Charlie just stood there, stunned and afraid. Victoria thought for a second.

"You're right. I wouldn't have time to kill you both. And it will be much more fun to play a game with Edward don't you think?" With that she crossed the room and grabbed my arm. Charlie then came out of his shock.

"Leave Bella alone!" Charlie held his gun up, ready to shoot.

"Now Charlie, you wouldn't want to accidentally shoot your daughter instead would you?" Charlie lowered his gun as Victoria yanked my arm so I was standing in front of her. "Very good Charlie. Just one more thing, when lover boy shows up tell him Victoria said he has one day before time is up."

With that she yanked me off my feet and out the window. I glanced back at Charlie, not sure if I would ever see him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Charlie POV_

I ran to the window and saw Victoria running away at an impossible speed with Bella in her grasp. I raced downstairs, only stopping to grab my keys. I hopped in the cruiser and sped towards the Cullen's house. When I pulled up, all of the lights were on. At least one thing was going right tonight. I ran to the door and pounded on it frantically. Alice opened the door.

"Charlie?" She said, clearly confused as to why I was on her doorstep in the middle of the night.

"Bella," I gasped. Edward and the rest of the family were behind her in a split second. Edward spoke first.

"What happened Charlie?" The worry in his voice was obvious. I quickly sped through everything that had happened. When I was finished, their lips started moving so fast that I couldn't tell what they were doing. After a minute, Carlisle spoke.

"Okay Charlie, I'm sure you don't understand any of this at the moment, but Bella is in grave danger. You aren't safe either, so here's what we're going to do. You are staying here with Esme, Alice and Rosalie while the rest of us go look for Bella." I opened my mouth to object, but he spoke before I did. "We don't have time to argue. Esme will explain everything, okay?" All I could do was nod. A split second later I only saw Rosalie, Alice and Esme. Esme steered me inside the house to a couch. I sat down as she began explaining…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward's POV_

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I ran to Bella's house. I got there faster and went into Bella's bedroom. As I has suspected there was nothing. I jumped back out the window as the others came into view. Jasper asked me, "So what's the plan?"

I thought for a moment. "I'll run ahead and try to catch them. Then you guy's can follow my scent."

"No," Carlisle said, "We have to stay together incase something happens to any of us.

"Fine," I snapped, "Let's go." I slowed my pace so the others could keep up. I only hoped that we could find Bella before it was too late.

…

…..

…….

…..

…

Chapter 10 Preview

(Bella's POV)

I never thought it would end this way. Why did I have to die? I'm only 18! I would never again see Edward or my father again. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a growl behind me…

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………

…….

…..

…

AN: YAY! The summary is coming into the story! I hope you liked this chappie! And thanx again for sticking with the story. Plez review! The more reviews the sooner I update!


	10. A Life Ends

AN: YAY!! I got…. Reviews! YAY!! Thank you so much! Ok… I think this is my favorite chapter for this story. I love the title of it too. :) Ok… im afraid im gonna give something away… so ill shut up now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(

Chapter 10: A Life Ends

_Bella's POV_

I couldn't see anything as Victoria ran. Eventually she stopped and put me down before walking forward at a human pace. She kept her grip on my arm though, and dragged me behind her. "If you scream, yell, or do anything I will kill you immediately," she threatened. "Got it?" I could only nod and try to keep up. When we left the final row of trees, I could see Seattle's airport.

Victoria got tickets to who knows where and we boarded our flight immediately. I sat there, wondering where we were going, and more importantly, if I would ever see Edward or the other Cullen's again. Sometime during the plane ride I fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward's POV_

I followed Victoria's scent and it led right to Seattle's airport. _Dang, now I have to deal with idiotic airport women._

I followed Victoria's scent right to a counter. "Hello, how may I help you?" I blocked her thoughts as I spoke. "Hi, I need some information. Which flight did a red-haired, ruby-eyed women get on with a 18 year old girl with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes?"

"I'm not allowed to give out that information."

"Please," I said, "I need to know." I made my eyes smolder the way Bella said dazzled her often. It worked.

"A…a…flight to Juneau."

"Ok, thank you." With that I went back to where the others were waiting for me. "She's taking her to Juneau. Plane or run?"

Carlisle debated for a moment. "Run." So we walked back out of the airport and took off running as soon as we were out of sight of the humans. I could only hope that we could run fast enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bella's POV_

I woke up when the plane touched down. Victoria dragged me off the plane to the parking lot. She stole a dark colored car and sped away from the airport with me in the backseat. She stopped 5 minutes later outside an apartment building. She then pulled me a few blocks to an old, abandoned warehouse. She shoved me into a small room that had probably been an office at some point.

I sat on an old couch in the corner. I had nothing to do but hope Edward could get here before it was too late. But I had a feeling that I would die in less than 24 hours. I hoped that I was wrong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Edward's POV_

Time was running out. We still had an hours worth of running, but only half an hour until the 24 hours were up. I was pushing the others to their limits,. They were going as fast as they could, but it wouldn't be fast enough. I pushed them harder still and they somehow found more speed. We would still be 15 minutes late, and that was considering that Victoria waited the full 24 hours. I had to get to Bella in time, I just had to. She didn't deserve to die because of me. So I continued to push them faster, and we ran for Bella's life like she had once for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bella's POV_

It was about 2:30 am. I had half an hour to live. I looked out the window, praying that I was wrong and they would get to me in time. I could feel the minutes slipping away quickly.

I never thought it would end this way. Why did I have to die? I'm only 18! I would never again see Edward or my father again. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard a growl behind me.

I whirled around and saw Victoria in the doorway. "Times up," Victoria said. "3 am. The end of your life." Victoria began to circle the room, but I was standing right by the window. Since I had bad memories of James and glass I edged towards the center of the room. When she got to where the window was, she crouched into the position that I knew all too well. Then she pounced, knocking me clear across the room. I screamed as I made contact with the wall.

"This is for James," she said as she punched my face. "This is my revenge! You will die, and nobody would stop me!" She then picked up the hand that didn't have the cresent shaped scar and bit down. Then the fire began. I screamed even though I knew it wouldn't help. Slowly, I could feel myself losing consciousness. Then I could feel the black waters surrounding me. It was then that I knew that I was dead. I felt nothing, not even the fire. They hadn't come in time, and now my life was over, ended too soon…

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………

…….

…..

…

**AN: If I wanted to be evil, I would end it there. But there is a surprise!!! So you get more of this chappie**

_Edward POV_

I ran into the warehouse Victoria's and Bella's scent led to, but I heard nothing. There was no heartbeat, and no screaming. Then I faintly smelled Bella. I found the room and looked in. There she was, lying on the floor, motionless.

"NO!!! She can't be dead! We can't be too late! NO!!!!!" I picked up her body and sobbed, holding her into my chest. Carlisle tapped me on the shoulder.

_Let me check her over. _I reluctantly laid her back down on the ground and stepped back. Jasper and Emmett stood in a corner, looking down.

_What the heck? _I looked at Carlisle. "What?"

He looked at me, shock written all over his face. "She's alive Edward, but barely. Victoria stopped a split second too soon."

I just stood there, shocked that Bella wasn't dead. She was still alive! But she would be a vampire. Oh well, that was a lot better than her being dead.

"What should we do Carlisle?"

"There's not much we can do but wait. We should probably move her somewhere safe though." I nodded.

"Where should we move her?"

Carlisle thought for a minute before answering. "The safest place would be our home, but would you be able to keep up while carrying?"

"Yes. I've run faster before, and I can do it again." I unwillingly noticed that both times I had been running for Bella's safety. He nodded and I picked her up and carefully cradled her to my chest. I turned around, and only then did I notice Victoria standing in the doorway. I growled, as did the others.

"Go ahead and kill me. I see no point in living anymore. I got my revenge."

Jasper and Emmett pounced, and a minute later she was nothing but a pile of shreds. Jasper pulled a match out of his pocket and lit it. Then he dropped it and we watched the shreds turn into ashes. I then ran out the door and out of the warehouse. I didn't even notice as the others stopped to set the building on fire. I ran, faster than I ever had before. And so I ran back towards home with Bella in my arms.

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………….

………..

………

…….

…..

…

AN: That was my favorite chappie to write. Tell me what you think of it. And you all thought that it was Bella that was dying, not Victoria didn't you? I think this is my longest chappie so far. Wait… maybe chappie 8 was…. O well. PLEZ REVIEW!! O yea, one more thing. There is only 1 chapter left. Then the sequel if u want it! NOW REVIEW!!!! PLEZ?!?!?!?!?!?


	11. AN 1

Im sorry, this is only an authors note, but I needed to do it.

I only got 1 review for my last chapter!! 1!!!!! I am very disappointed. Is it because I posted it right around the time Eclipse came out, or is it because you have lost interest? Plez review!! I want 5 more before I update!

Special thanks to who was the only one to review my last chapter.

Sorry for the false alarm for the chapter. It will be out soon after I get at least 5 reviews.


	12. A New Life

AN: OMG!! Thank you sooo much!! I have over 90 reviews!!!! I am sooo happy!!! Special thanks to Soar On The Wind for being the only one to review the chapter when it was actually posted, and thank you to PatricksJessica for reviewing every single chapter. Thank you to anyone else who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. :(

Chapter 11: A New Life

Bella was still unconscious as I laid her on my couch. The rest of the family, and Charlie, were all in my room. Bella still had at least 2 days until she was a vampire. And so I sat by her bedside as one by one the others left the room. Soon it was only Charlie and I by Bella's side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later, Bella was still unconscious. She had to wake up soon, this was her fourth day. Then her heart stopped. She had to wake up now right? Sure enough, she started to stir.

"Bella, honey, please wake up. Please." She continued to stir but did not wake up. How much longer until she opens her eyes?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bella POV_

I could suddenly feel the black waters moving away. What was happening? I'm dead, right? But then I could here my favorite voice.

"Bella honey, please wake up. Please." I tried to push aside the waters, but they wouldn't move any faster.

"Bella, Charlie and the family are here," he said. "You have to wake up Bells."

I was momentarily shocked. Charlie? Here when I was just attacked by a vampire? That couldn't be good. Then the waters started to move away faster. Finally, the waters were gone. I opened my eyes and bolted upright.

Standing in front of me was Edward. I hugged him so hard I was sure that if it had been Charlie, he would have been dead. After a while, I released Edward. Standing next to him was Charlie. I gave him a much more gentle hug.

"Oh Bella," Charlie said. "I was so afraid you would never wake up." I then pulled back from the hug. What was my story? Charlie could probably see the wild, anxious look in my eyes.

"Bella," he said, "I know everything that happened." I could feel my mouth drop open. I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"I'm a vampire?" I asked. Edward nodded again.

"Wow," I said, shocked beyond belief. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"Downstairs," Edward replied.

"Ok, let's go." I stood up and made my way downstairs. And so, my new life began…

…

…..

…….

………

………..

………….

………..

………

…….

…..

…

AN: That's the end! The final chappie, so what did u think? I want… at least 9 reviews. That way I have 100!!! YAY!!! So plez review. Oh yeah, do you guys want a sequel??? REVIEW!!! PLEZ?!?!?!?!!?


	13. Sequel info!

The first chapter of the sequel is now up!!! the title is Tantalize. Plez read and review it!


End file.
